Understanding and Misses
by PrincessMercaFae
Summary: There's a prob in the Labrynth... Can Sarah help? Jareth has a fancy for Sarah. Takes place 5 years or so in the future. Will Sarah respond? A new character is soon to be here...
1. A Rainy & Quiet Sonnet

Rain pours down hard onto the car. Sarah complains, "Rain! I hate rain!! Every time I go on vacation, It has to rain."   
Rain lightens a little and the car shook a little under her. "Great.. It letting up." As I pulled up into my parents drive-way, I spotted Toby playing on the steps.   
It was quite scary to look at him. His hair and eyes were oddly colored. Blonde hair slight silver streaks and his eyes were almost blue-ish black. It reminded me of Someone, I couldn't remember, but saw in my dreams for the past 5 years now. I couldn't stand it some days. My heart would beat with intensity when I saw his eyes.Those mismatched eyes..I lost concentration and almost hit my parents' car. I hit the brake fast inches away from their car. Turned the engine off, got out the car, closed the door and jogged up to Toby and hugged him.   
I let him go and stared him in the eyes. "How's my baby brother doing? Aye?" I asked with enthusiasm. "Gweat!! How you?" He asked. "Its , How are you? And I'm fine." I'm an English major.   
"Wight? Come inside, Sawah!" He replied.  
"Hold on! I've got present in the car." He pulls me over to the car, I open the door and get the presents, and he closes the door.   
"Thank you, Toby."   
"Welcome, Sawah." He still had that speech impediment? Amazing. I thought it was gone.. He tugged on my jeans, pulled me toward to door of the house, opened the door, and guided me in, closing the door behind him. The place was much better looking than the last time I came. More elegant, dressy , which kind of scared me. Toby must have some toys strolled somewhere, unless he was one of those "clean up after you" children. My step-mother and real-father came in the entry hall, hugging, and helping me into the living room.   
The presents were set on the tea table by my step-mom. "Mom, Dad, I'd like it if you'd open the present after dinner."  
  
"Okay. We will Sarah. Be patient. Now then, let's start dinner." I set the table, mom was fixing the dinner, and dad was keeping Toby busy. I loved to cook and help my step-mom cook the biscuits. Preparing the gravy and biscuits was my favorite job for dinner.   
Once done cooking and setting, we all sat down to eat.A thought came into my head, since I was driving or 2 days to get here, what was the date? "Dad, whats the date?" When he told me, I just about broke into tears.   
"What's wrong?" He asked with the utmost concern in his voice. I replied with, "No.. nothing's wrong.. I got something in my eye.." Today was the same day, I almost lost Toby to that kidnapping Goblin fiend. I remember his name right away. Jareth.yes. Jareth Fae the Goblin King . I tried finishing my dinner, when my train of thought was broken by me catching Toby staring at me awkwardly..   
Then he said, "Awe you going to eat that biscuit, Sawah?"  
I smiled and replied, "No. You can have it." I passed it to him still smiling and he smiled back just the same.  
  
"Silly boy," Mom said, "you are dripping gravy everywhere! Are you okay, dear?"   
"I'm fine. Just not hungry. And very much tired."   
"Oh dear. Do you want to go to bed? Your room is still the way it was before you left. You can sleep their if you want." It was amazing. She was actually conerned about me for once.   
"No, I'm fine for now. If we're all done, I'll put up the dishes and you all go and open the present I bought up in the city, where I work." They all got up, went into the living room, and sat waiting for me. I quickly cleaned the dishes and put them away. Walking toward the living room, I noticed that everyone was staring at me.   
"What is it?" I asked freaked out by the staring.   
"Are you all right, Princess?" Father asked me. "You're as white as a sheet."   
"I'm just tired." I replied with a slight angered tone of voice. "NOW then! Open the presents." I forced a smile. They all open their gifts. I got Dad a beautiful antique clock for his collection, Mom a gold trim pink diamond pendent, and Toby a red truck toy.   
"This really wasn't necessary, dear!" Step-mom said in shock.   
"Princess!! This must of been costly!" Dad said also in shock. Toby was already playing with his toy. "Its fine! My job brings in a lot of money and I save my money unless its needed." I said smiling happily.   
"What is your job again?" "I'm a English professor and employee of a big corporation." I said smile fading. They all said thank you. We all talked for hours, except for Toby. He was playing remarkably quiet with his truck. Then it was time for bed.  
I looked at the clock and in shock said, "GOODNESS! Its 11:12 P.M.!!"   
"Yes, we must of lost track of time." Toby had gone to bed about 10:30. I think... I hugged them, went upstairs to my old room, and to sleep. 


	2. Nightly Disturbing Melody

That night there was a mess of nightmares and dreams. Dancing, walking! Twisting and turning is the only thing that was changing things. Stairs and glass orbs; and the face of the man that almost stole my heart and my brother. Then things broke. I was falling into a pit of darkness and awoke in a cold sweat. I looked at my watch because it was still dark out. 2:55 A.M. read my digital watch. I got up and walked to the bathroom. Staring in the mirror of the bathroom, I could of sworn I saw "HIS" face. I blinked and looked again, "his" image was gone. My heart beating faster every second. I got a cold wet cloth and wiped away the sweat on my forehead and face. Before going back to bed, I took a third look in the mirror for safety reasons. Good. He wasn't there. What scared me when I saw him was that I felt a comfort and pain in my heart at the sight of him. Back in my bed, I finally went to sleep. No dreams of any sort. Neither Nightmares. 


	3. A Walk in A Park

Toby came rushing into my room about 7:30, yelling.  
  
"Wake up, SAWAH!!" Shaking me almost out of my bed.  
  
"I am awake Toby and I don't appreciate a wake up call at this time." I said firmly yet still quiet.  
  
"But Mom made bacon and scwamble eggs."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea. Now, Sawah, pwease get up!"  
  
"Are you mocking me??" I lifted myself up from the bed. Staring at him.  
  
I couldn't believe it! He was SMIRKING at me! The Nerve of him!  
  
"Yes, I am moc-cking you." He said bumbling over the word, Mocking. It was sad really. Then he did something out of the blue, HE BEGAN TO LAUGH AND ROLL OVER ONTO HIS SIDE.  
  
"WHAT?" I asked with as much concern as I possibly could show.  
  
"Youw haiw! Its a *BIG* mess!!! Very Funny looking!"  
  
He laughed and snorted once which made me burst out laughing too! Once he calmed down and left my room, I got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and tye-dye blue and white shirt. Going down stairs, I noticed my dad's face was all scrunched up as if he'd eaten a lemon. I walked into the kitchen and starred at him..  
  
"Are you all right Dad?"  
  
"Yes, Princess, just that the orange juice that your mother made is very cold and VERY SOUR!"  
  
"Haha, Very funny." Karen, my step-mom, said with a bad attitude.  
  
Dad looked at my hair and started to laugh.  
  
"Princess, did you sleep all right?"  
  
"No, as a matter of fact, I didn't." I said with a harsh tone.  
  
"Well, come sit down and eat." Karen said quietly.  
  
I sat down and was served 4 pieces of bacon, scrabble eggs, and some grits.  
  
~*~ Narrator's Note : I like grits! If you have a problem with that Tough! ~*~  
  
I ate all of it and was offered more, but I declined. I got up and went upstairs to finish getting ready for the day. Brushing hair and teeth and putting on shoes to going jogging and spend time with Toby in the park. Once done, I jogged down stairs to the living room where Dad was watching the T.V and Toby was waiting for me. Karen was in the kitchen doing dishes.  
  
"Toby, Lets go jogging in the park."  
  
Toby smiled happily and opened the door for me and we both jogged to the park. And of course, Toby was a little behind. I was so glad it wasn't raining. When we got there and over the bridge, we laid down on the grass for a rest. It was quite scary.. It rained yesterday and the ground's not wet.Toby and I talked for hours about non-sense stuff. SCREECH! I spotted a white owl on a tree branch. The comfort then pain feeling came back harder than ever. It hooted a couple times before disappearing into thin air. Everything came back into place in my mind and Toby and I went to go play on the playground of the park for the rest of the day. 


	4. Unexpected Interlude

During the rest of the day all I could think about was "him." His eyes, His face, all of him.. His image wouldn't leave me alone!! I tried many times to think of something else. Toby would constantly ask me if I were all right.  
  
Toby asked, " Awe you okay, Sawah?"  
  
I replied with, "I'll be fine." The comfort and pain feeling came back about a hour ago. Why does he effect me like that? My thoughts trailed, but was interrupted by a similar voice.  
  
"Young lady??" The voice said. I turned around and saw his face, while Toby played on the swings. I choked up with tears.It was Jareth dressed in a normal outfit.  
  
"Are you all right? You've gone pale, Sarah?" He raised an eyebrow and smirk, the same way he use.  
  
"No thanks to you! Jareth!" He acted as if he didn't notice my tears. Comfort and pain feeling was tearing at me. The he said, "No tears, Sarah, no tears."  
  
I stopped crying. I didn't understand why he could control me like that.  
  
"Why did you come back!?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Sarah?! You must know why?" He said with that posh seductive voice of his.  
  
"Actually, I have no idea as to why you're here!" I said with the pain of anger surging in me.  
  
"Sarah. Sarah. Sarah. Don't you remember? In your dream? You called out for me to save you?" He said even more softly.  
  
"No I didn't! I don't remember doing anything of the sort!!!"  
  
"Well. I do. Do you know what the pain and comfort feelings are? SAR-Rah?"  
  
I stared at the ground wondering. What was that feeling? Love? NO way!! No how! Hate? I don't know. I picked up my head to look him in the eyes.  
  
"No, I don't know."  
  
"Ah. But you do Sarah. You do." He hissed slide his left hand across her chin.  
  
"NO!" I screamed in fear.  
  
Toby came running up behind me clinging to my side.  
  
Toby yelled angrier than I've ever seen him, "WHO AWE YOU?! WHAT DO YOU WANTS WIZ SAWAH?!?"  
  
"Ah.. Dearest Toby. How are you?!" He said smiling.  
  
"No change the subject!!" Toby yelled again.  
  
"I just wanted to talk to Sarah. I have seen her in 5 years and neither you."  
  
Toby said nothing, but glare and hold on to my side.  
  
"I have a question Jareth." Over coming my fear I said.  
  
I was curious so I just had to ask.  
  
"Yes? Sarah?" He said lightly.  
  
"Why does my brother look like you?"  
  
"Genes. Your step-mother's dad has Blonde hair, blue eyes, and so does your dad's mother."  
  
"But what about the silver streaks?" I asked.  
  
"Ah. That would be a boggle for you.Well maybe this I'll help. When you enter the Labyrinth at a young age, it can leave you with a little bit of magic of your own." Jareth said smirking as always.  
  
"I guess that makes sense, but what I still don't understand is why you still care. Why do you still care, Jareth?" I asked seriously angered by his presence.  
  
"Its always been a bad habit of mine to not be able to let go of things "SPECAIL" to me." He hissed again, yet it was a sweet sort of hiss.  
  
Which for some reason out of my control, I smiled.  
  
"Oh really. Is that so?" I said mocking him.  
  
"Yes, it is quite so, Sarah." He said normally. No hiss or mock in his tone. He actually looked amazed.  
  
"Now, Sarah, I have another reason for being here." He said quickly.  
  
"What would that be?" I asked curious at to what he had come else for other than to pester me.  
  
"There was a plague set in the Labyrinth. Hoggle, almost all the fairy, and other goblins have died by it." I couldn't believe it! He was in tears. He choked on Hoggle's name. Was he sad about the death of Hoggle and the other beasts? No! Not possible. My tears were dripping fast off my face.  
  
"No! Not Hoggle!" I was crying and coughing. He was crying still, walked forward to comfort me.  
  
Toby stood clung to me, Dumbfounded!  
  
"Sawah? Why you cwying?" He asked quietly.  
  
"A good friend of mine is dead, Toby. I miss him very much." I said crying and patting his head. His eyes were tearing up too.  
  
"I sowwy Sawah!" He said, tears of his own falling also.  
  
Jareth wrapped his arms around me and tried to comfort me.  
  
"Jareth? There must be another reason to why you came." I asked.  
  
"There is. I need your help. I don't know what to do. Goblins in the street keep coming to me for healing and my magic isn't working. See. I am also sick, which breaks down my magic. You may not know it, but you do have magic of your own that is opposite of mine. The sickness will not harm you or Toby." He explained further of what has happened, what the sickness does, etc. I invited him to my parents place for the time being. 


	5. Lovely Elegy

Toby opened the door, so we could enter and Karen and Dad came up with a puzzled as to why I brought home as guy who looks as if he just got back from a Twisted Sister concert.  
  
"Mom, Dad, meet Jareth. Jareth Fae."  
  
Dad shook Jareth's hand and Karen only nodded… I guess she only wanted to acknowledge his existence, and not care for it. Jareth stood smiling slightly and watching Toby play with the toy truck.  
  
Then Dad said, "So Jareth, would you like to sit down?"  
  
Jareth nodded. Since this had been his first encounter with Sarah's parents and He looked as if he were about to die. We all walk into the living and sat don't to talk.  
  
"So Princess, How did you meet Jareth… Fae was it?" Dad asked.  
  
Jareth only nodded.  
  
"I met him 5 years ago, in the park, since then the only time I've seen him was now."  
  
Karen was stirring her tea impatiently.  
  
"So how old are you, Jareth?"  
  
It seemed as though he was going to say 300, but instead he said,  
  
"I'm 23 years old, s-sir." He was blushing. Slightly coughing a little, too.  
  
I stared at Jareth for a while, then broke with,  
  
"Jareth, would you like something to drink?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"So Princess? Where is he staying?" Dad shocked me with that question.  
  
Jareth spoke up, "At the moment, I have no place to stay. I'm searching for some place for a while until I find a home for myself."  
  
"Well, if you need a place to stay, we have plenty of rooms." Dad said smiling.  
  
"Any friend of our daughter's is welcome to stay if they need to."  
  
"Really? Sir? I can?" Jareth looked surprised. I had one question and one only! WHERE THE HECK DID HE GET THE "SIR" THING FROM?!  
  
"Yes, of course." Dad said still smiling. Karen began to smile to then whispered something in dad's ear.  
  
I stayed quiet the whole time watching my dad and Jareth talking and bonding. Thats IT!! I really need to talk to JARETH!!  
  
"Jareth, can I talk to you?! in the kitchen?" I said as sweet as I could.  
  
Jareth smiled and followed me into the kitchen.  
  
"What are you up to Jareth??" I asked in a whisper.  
  
He whispered, "Finding a way to stay with you so you can help me with my problem back home."  
  
"Oh really?" I said.  
  
"Yes, really." Jareth said in the posh voice again.  
  
"You don't give up either, do you?" I asked place my hand against my hip.  
  
"No, I don't, Sarah." He said in a mocking tone. Then he coughed hard, but not on purpose.  
  
"We have to find out what is causing the sickness." He said.  
  
"Okay, but later on tonight we'll talk about it."  
  
"Why?!" He said a little bit louder.  
  
"JUST BECAUSE!" I said in a hiss of a whisper. I started walking back into the living room, followed by Jareth.  
  
I was still mourning over Hoggle.  
  
2-3 hours past, Dad and Jareth were almost like father and son, talking and joking.  
  
TALK ABOUT A CREEPY THOUGHT!!  
  
Toby was napping. No worries there. Karen was in the kitchen making dinner. You know where Dad and Jareth were… on the couch, talking.  
  
As for me, I was in my room crying…  
  
-------TO BE CONTINUED!-------  
  
~*~ Narrator Statement, "I don't own them!!!! I borrowed them!!! I left you wondering whats gunna happen next!! NAH NAH NAH NAH NAAH NYAAH!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *coughs and stops laughing* Must be off now! I'll write more soon. BYE!! *disappears in a cloud of glitter*"~*~ 


	6. Bathing BOP

Within an hour of crying and swarming thoughts of anger, I fell asleep only to be woken up a hour and a ½ later by the ONE & ONLY JARETH!  
  
"What do you want?!" I mumbled in a very pissed off tone.  
  
"You did agree to help me on my problem back home, did you not?" He smirked happily in spite of my foul mood.  
  
"FIRST! We sleep and in the morning I'll call my friend Michelle to help us log on to a map of you 'Home.' Okay?" I said in a whisper.. I was still pissed…  
  
"Okay… Where shall I sleep?" He eyed me as if he thought he could sleep with ME!  
  
"Two rooms down to the left.. That's the guest room. YOU will be sleeping there and I'll sleep HERE." I said bitterly and blandly.  
  
He coughed a little, straightened up, and disappeared in a cloud of glitter… I wonder if Karen will notice the glitter in the carpet? Hmm… "Oh well. Better get up and get out of these dirty things." I sighed and rose off the bed, heading to the bathroom, almost tripped on a red ribbon, pink box about as long as a ruler. I bent down, picked it up, and opened it, exposing a white rose with 'glitter' on it…I smiled… I suppose I'll try to be nicer to him… I laid the box with the rose on my bed and headed into the bathroom. I got undressed and turned on the bath and hopped in…  
  
For all those sick minded people out there…. ***CENCERS ON THE EXPOSED private BODY PARTS*** Muhhahahahaha!  
  
Once done bathing, I arose, got a towel, wrapped up, dried, dressed in night clothes, and went to sleep heart warmed, holding the rose in a vase on the table next to the bed.  
  
'Does he really still care?' That thought screwed with my sleeping. Dreams of him, holding me in the ball, made me feel so happy, but when I left, I'd awake crying. 'Why did I leave I asked myself?' I cried all night long and didn't wake 'til 12:30 that afternoon…  
  
Then…  
  
TBC…  
  
HAHAHAHA! I'VE LEFT YOU WONDERING WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!! ( HEHEHEHE! MAWHAHAHAHAHA! 


	7. Silent Lullaby

Guess who woke me up. None other than the Goblin King himself.. He did the old fashioned way too.Water.freezing cold water! "SHEEZ! I'M AWAKE ALREADY!!" I was pissed off and cold! He began to laugh. "Oh shut up, will you?" I yelled at him, "Get me a towel." He makes a towel appear and hands it to me. I take it and dry my face and speaking through the towel, "Do you really have to be so annoying?" I heard him laugh.. -What a Jerk!- I thought before removing the towel from my face. -How could he sit there so casually and collectively? He's so so so ... incredibly cute! WHAT?! What am I thinking? EP!- I shook my head hard enough to give me a headache and became startled when he began to cough. "You okay, Jareth?" "Yeah yeah.. I'm fine." He was smirking again! -GRR!! Why is he smirking?-I thought. "Oy.Get out so I can dress!" I snapped and he floated up, giggling and disappeared. Dang! He scared me sometimes! I dressed in dark clothes and went to his room. "Jareth?" Jareth pops out of nowhere smiling. " Hi there.." I scream and slap him hard! "DON'T EVER DO THAT!!" Jareth recoils in pain, " Sarah.. I'm sorry.. I didn't mean.." I hadn't noticed at first what I had done.. I hit him.. really hard.. He's actually hurt.. I hurt him.. The high and mighty Goblin King.. I say quietly, " Oh God.. Jareth.. I didn't mean to hurt you.." I started to tear up.. whoa.. I'm about to cry. I'm scaring myself even more now.. I pity him? Jareth pulls himself together and stands up head tilted down, " I accept that you wish to be by yourself for a while. I'll return when you are calmed.." He poofs away. "Oh Jareth.." I break into tears and fall to my knees.. "What have I done?" Jareth has poofed himself onto the roof and is sitting on it thinking. A while passes.  
  
~*~ TBC!!! ~*~ 


End file.
